Cadenas
by Aku no djinn
Summary: Es consciente de que solo lo provoca, que quiere orillarlo a aquello con la mención de sus hermanos, de matar a su hermana, pero aun así se encuentra a si mismo con su equipo Djinn, arremetiendo en ciega cólera contra un Borg que no cede un solo ápice. (Recreacion de capitulos 147 y 148)


Magi ni nada relacionado a la obra me pertenece. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Basado en los capítulos 147 y 148 del manga.

* * *

La lluvia cae, en frías y duras gotas, una tras otra, ajena, casi cruel, ese tipo de lluvia que solo te hace sentir miserable, más aun de lo que ya te sientes. Resonaba en contra de los techos, sobre el suelo, creando charcos, empapando la ropa del joven príncipe, haciéndola pesada, causando que se le pegara al cuerpo, pero así como el inmisericorde aguacero no notaba su pequeña figura moviéndose por el jardín, él no la notaba a ella, inmerso en el bucle incesante que se repetía, como una tortura enfermiza, en su mente.

No es que no te crea… Había dicho Hakuei —mentira, se decía—, solo… Dame un poco de tiempo. Si, solo era eso, necesitaba asimilar la noticia —mentira—, ella lo hubiese apoyado, solo era el shock —una mentira aún mayor—. Probablemente su hermana pensaba que había perdido la cordura, solo necesitaba a quien culpar por un estúpido accidente, pero se negaba a dejarse caer en aquellos pensamientos.

Alzo la vista cuando un borrón negro se interpuso ante la imaginaria visión de Hakuei, finalmente enfocando su visión tras un buen rato, pequeñas aves negras revoloteaban frente a él. Allí, atrayéndolas, igual de empapado, se encontraba Judar. Había algo inusual en la mirada ajena. Había decisión en sus ojos, también algo que le recordaba al fuego, crepitando contra todo pronóstico, aun con la frialdad que aparentaba, mas carecía de la cotidiana despreocupación que lo hacía ver ligero, así como de verdadera hostilidad, de la cual los propios estaban repletos.

—Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo, Hakuryuu —habla finalmente con palabras calmas.

—No tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú —le espeta—. Siempre has sido un peón de esa mujer y la organización. Desde un inicio.

Judar no se ve ofendido de cualquier forma, simplemente se ríe. Se ríe allí, en su rostro, como si aquello no importara, como si todo el daño de esa bruja no fuera nada, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿no? —el contra ataque lo desequilibra, dejándolo desconcertado hasta que retoma el dialogo—. Intentaste oponerte a tu madre con tu propia voluntad, pero… Tu odio, tu venganza, solo probó que te tiene atado de pies y manos. Incluso la forma en la que vives, es controlada por tu madre.

La ira fluye, libre, cuando le ruge que se equivoca, en un desesperado intento de hacer que cierre la boca. ¿O seria de negarse a sí mismo la verdad? Se inclina por la primera, aunque en el fondo sabe que no es así, que cada palabra del Magi es verdad, solo que él prefiere negarlo, viviendo en una mentira menos dolorosa.

—Sin embargo —reanuda su hablar, y puede ver el escarlata suavizarse, casi como si sintiera haberlo herido, aunque aquello no podía ser verdad—, he estado considerando tu fuerza, ¿sabes? Te has vuelto poderoso. Y hay alguien a quien absolutamente quiero mostrarle tu poder.

Las palabras cobrarían sentid realmente luego, meses después, aunque cuando más avecillas hicieron su entrada pareció esclarecerse el significado.

Gyokuen Ren aparece rodeada de sus ciervos por detrás del chico, con aquella desagradable sonrisa. Hakuryuu no supo definir su emoción dominante, asco, sorpresa, ira o todo al mismo tiempo, quizá, pero ella se encontraba demasiado cerca, colgada del brazo de Judar, como para pensar en tonterías.

—Judar te ha estado halagando tanto, así que he estado deseando hablar contigo desde hace tiempo.

Su estómago se revuelve demasiado como para notar que la mujer hablaba del Magi como una quinceañera enamorada, como si por un momento su hijo fuese el de ojos rubí, él despeñando el papel del desafortunado yerno. Probablemente hubiese considerado dejar que el contenido de su estómago se mezclara con el agua de haber notado cada una de esas implicaciones.

—Ven, déjame verte. Has crecido mucho… Déjame tocarte.

Aparta la mano de la mujer de un golpe, negándose al contacto físico que ella quería, iracundo, rabia derretida en azul.

—Tus ojos se han vuelto afilados —comenta tras una risa que se le antoja repugnante—. Finalmente, tienes los ojos de Hakuyuu y Hakuren —¿qué?—. En ese momento pensé que no importaba, si tú o Hakuei vivían, pero… Pero tal vez, al igual que ellos, también deba matar a Hakuei.

Es consciente de que solo lo provoca, que quiere orillarlo a aquello con la mención de sus hermanos, de matar a su hermana, pero aun así se encuentra a si mismo con su equipo Djinn, arremetiendo en ciega cólera contra un Borg que no cede un solo ápice. Su madre se ve sorprendida, como si viera algo hermoso, estirando sus brazos. Sus manos sangran pero ella permanece imperturbable.

Todo se detiene unos instantes cuando ella lo toma del mentón. Su respiración, el ruido, incluso el chillido furioso del Ruhk es acallado, el dolor, siente su pulso frenarse también. Por esos momentos es como si hubiesen estado en un espacio fuera del tiempo.

—Ya es suficiente

Casi, _casi_ , siente labios ajenos sobre los suyos en aquel momento. Pero —gracias a Solomon— es apartado de ella. La fuerza de empuje lo lleva a atravesar paredes solidas hasta detenerse contra la piedra, ahora destrozada, del puente, escupiendo su propia sangre en el proceso. Tiene raspones y heridas en todo su cuerpo. Aun así, aun después de haberle hecho aquello, la bruja se atreve a posar su mano sobre su cabello, sin resistencia. No tiene la fuerza para aquello.

—Espero que siempre te mantengas como mi lindo y adorable Hakuryuu.

Como si aquello fuera posible. Aquel niño había muerto en el fuego, con sus hermanos.

Los sacerdotes ya se han marchando cuando finalmente alza la cabeza, Judar esta allí de nuevo, con la misma mirada de antes.

—Después de todo, el odio hacia tu madre solo puede llevarte hasta aquí. —La reciente derrota le hace quedarse callado, ¿qué podría decirle?—. Pero, si decides maldecir tu destino, te echaré una mano.

Aún mucho después de que lo dejara, se encuentra en el mismo lugar, bajo la lluvia, pensando sobre aquella oferta. ¿Qué más tenia por perder?


End file.
